


Powerless

by MooksMookin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, OiHina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata comforts Oikawa.</p><p>for OiHina Week Day 3: Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't originally for oihina week but since i wrote it and never posted it i thought i might as well.

Oikawa Tooru was strong. Stronger than anyone Hinata had ever known. He never backed down, with a large sense of pride and a chest puffed out with determination. But Hinata also knows, more than anyone, that it's likely a facade. Oikawa  _has_ to puff his chest out, in order to keep himself from crumbling down. He supports himself with legs that threaten to crumble due to overworking and the weight he holds on his shoulders.

There's something else, Hinata can tell, that Oikawa keeps silent about. Tucks away. He notices in his movements and the tone of his voice and the words he chooses to say. How he often has to stop himself from saying something, wearing a look of disgust as he glares down at the floor. Hinata now knows that it isn't him Oikawa's disgusted with.

For the past few days, Oikawa had been almost completely silent, sticking close to Hinata and hugging him any chance he got. At first, Hinata had thought that he had just been having an off day. But as time moved on, and nothing changed, his worry for his boyfriend grew. So when Hinata feels Oikawa wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him flush against him and resting his chin on Hinata's head without a single word, Hinata knows something's up.

“Did something happen?”

Oikawa shrugs his shoulders, nuzzling his face into Hinata’s hair. Hinata presses his lips together, glancing up at his boyfriend, eyes crinkled with worry.

“You’re doing it again.” _Staying quiet. Shouldering everything by yourself._

Oikawa tensed. 

“Please,” Hinata said, turning around and pulling away slightly so he could cup Oikawa’s cheek. Oikawa’s eyes were downcast, bruised bags lying underneath them. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

Oikawa shrugs again, pulling Hinata closer, hugging him tighter. Desperation was in his every movement. A need for something - comfort, attention, affection, or perhaps validation. Hinata was at a loss of which it could be. Oikawa always carefully hid away his insecurities. It was only with Hinata that he let them show.

Hinata was about to speak again, before Oikawa finally began to talk.

“I’ve been having…” Oikawa took in a deep breath before pulling away and looking off to the side. “I’ve been having nightmares.”

“Nightmares?” It wouldn't be the first time. There were times when the anxiety ran high in Oikawa's mind that Hinata would wake up from the tossing and turning from the boy laying next to him. He always wore such a painful expression in those moments - it made Hinata's heart burn with worry.

“Yeah. I keep-” Oikawa’s breath catches in his throat, it squeezing uncomfortably and momentarily preventing him from talking.

Hinata’s hand wanders down, searching for Oikawa’s. When he finds it, he intertwined their hands, giving it a gentle squeeze - reassurance. Oikawa looks down at their hands, fitting a bit awkwardly together; Hinata’s hands were smaller than his own, something he’s always found it endearing.

Oikawa’s voice is barely a whisper when he speaks up again. “I… You keep leaving. Because I’m not good enough.”

Hinata’s heart aches - it hasn’t been the first time Oikawa had said those words to him. Far from it, actually. Without saying anything, he leads Oikawa to the couch. They plop down onto it together. Oikawa immediately snuggles up to Hinata’s side.

“You’re good enough,” Hinata whispers back to him once they’ve settled.

Oikawa shakes his head - adamant in his disbelief of Hinata’s words. He wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling into Hinata's neck. 

“You are. You’re good enough,” he repeats.

Oikawa’s shoulders tremble. “I’m not.”

“You are.” Hinata nuzzles into the top of Oikawa’s head, closing his eyes. He wraps his arms around Oikawa's back, holding him close and comforting him by tracing small circles onto his back. “You’re wonderful. And strong. And handsome.” He places a gentle kiss on Oikawa’s forehead. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been, thanks to you.”

"Do you love me?" Oikawa chokes out.

"I do. I love you." Hinata holds him closer.

A sob escapes Oikawa’s throat as he pulls Hinata ever closer. He wants to scream, to tell Hinata that he’s wrong, to make him see just how much of a terrible, worthless person he is. But he’s powerless. When Hinata wraps his arms around him, his heart aches with love and a tenderness that hurts so badly it feels like a knife stabbing into his chest.

It’s not often that he breaks down. He’s good at keeping things locked away and pushing down the whispers and intrusive thoughts that haunt his mind. But sometimes it gets to be too much. And when that happens, Hinata is there to hold him. To collect the pieces and build him back up. Hinata is there; he’s always there.

And that’s why he’s so much more afraid of him leaving.

"I love you more than you could ever know."

**Author's Note:**

> maybe leave a comment or a kudos to help support and encourage the author


End file.
